


upon me, you

by icmorenofts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ten, Boypussy, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Johnny, What Did You Expect, a bit of plot tho, as usual, as usual x2, sex swap in this case, ten is still a boy and i refer to him as a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: "It's allowing someone to see you vulnerable, and trusting them not to hurt you"It's raining, Ten wakes up as a girl and there are times when Johnny fucks so good Ten sees stars- but a second later he makes love so sweetly he feels like drowning in honey.





	upon me, you

 

It'd start with birds on his windows and rays of sun on his face, an arm wrapped around his body and sometimes his cat's paws on his chest, the typical scenario where everything is perfect and no flies ever die, that's how it goes sometimes, Ten can't complain about his boyfriend sleeping next-or on him, or his grumpy cat, or his apartment that wasn't so shitty anymore, or the birds that honestly make city life so much better. But today is raining and the birds are hidden somewhere in the trees, his cat is nowhere near him, the arm wrapped around his waist feels bigger than usual, or maybe his waist was small today. 

 

 

Since Ten woke up, his body felt different, swollen everywhere, his usual morning wood wasn't there. He didn't need to open his eyes to check what was going on, mostly because he wanted to keep sleeping since it was spring break, he could finally relax and sleep enough before keep going on his last year of college, thank God his boyfriend had a spring break as well from his job- he finished college last year, considering that he's a year older than Ten; but curiosity got the best of him, his hand wandered first around his face, that was softer and somehow felt smaller than usual, his chest was somehow swollen, not too much, but he let it go when he remember he had a pillow on his back pushing his chest out, then between his legs, it's not something dirty considering the fact that every person with a penis does that every morning, he doesn't know why but he just does. Johnny as well. But today the bulge wasn't there, the slight weight and unwanted movement was replaced by nothing, no bulge nor movement, instead wetness and a kinda flat surfaced area.

 

 

And that's when Ten jolted awake and sat up on the bed, removing his hand from his pants, they were just as big, but somehow looked softer and thinner, the whole frame of his arms was thinner, but as his gaze traveled upwards he realized he had- boobs, they weren't big but decent enough, he cupped them wanting to feel if they were really there or if he was just seeing things but. Yes, they were there, they were a bit big on his now smaller hands, but Johnny's would definitely fit them. Moving on, his hands moved to his face, that felt now smaller, his skin was smoother and his lips thicker (or maybe they were just puffy, he'd just woken up after all). His hair- his hair was pushed back, no, it was in a bun and it was a lot of it, he tugged the hair tie and let it pour down his back, it reached his waist with long and loose waves, it was as black and smooth as ever, only shinier. 

 

 

He was liking it so far.

 

 

He got out of bed with the same old blue shirt he stole from Johnny when they just met (but the older has no idea), it reached his thighs, his whole frame seemed smaller, the gap between his legs was cute, he wasn't too skinny but had bony ankles and bony wrists and- he turned around, he also had a nice ass, he'd go straight for himself right now. Honestly. 

 

 

He headed to the bathroom, peeing sitting was weird for him, but still easier than peeing with a boner, he took a shower and washed his hair, he just wanted to see it wet, not caring if he washed it just yesterday, he pulled a long black hair from his butt crack, and it made him laugh because, did it happen to every girl? Anyways that was not the problem. The problem was his boyfriend. What if he stayed as a girl forever and the taller didn't want him anymore? He knew Johnny truly loved him and he was still as annoying as ever, but as a girl. Ten knew that Johnny didn't care about it, having dated a trans boy even, but Ten's mind liked to play games.

 

 

He dried his body, careful to reach all the wet places, he brushed his hair way too gently, he didn't tug even once, he put on another too big shirt for him since they didn't have anything to do that day, besides he didn't own anything meant for a girl's body, he had to deal with it, boxers felt nicer today, but kind of empty. But it was okay. 

 

 

He felt okay.

 

 

He went back to bed, he didn't feel like getting out of it at all that day, rain in the morning always made him feel tired even though he'd just wake up, so he curled up looking for Johnny's warmth, he kind of regretted washing his hair, it didn't dry as quickly as his usual short length, it stick to his head and even a bit landed on Johnny's face, and wet the pillow, he considered tying it up but he heard it was bad for your hair, (It's not like he'll always have it) so he let it be.

 

 

"Ten?" He heard minutes later when he was in that point between falling asleep and staying awake. He was always weak for his boyfriend's morning voice, but today it sounded different, confused, raspier than ever. He nodded, clinging to the latter's body.

 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

 

"Nothings wrong" _I just woke up as a girl today._

 

 

Still not opening his eyes he felt his boyfriend's warm hand hovering over him, putting aside the pillow he had on top of his head, exposing his still wet, long hair, and with the other one removing the blankets that covered the both of them.

 

 

Johnny gasped.

 

 

"You're a girl"

 

 

Ten opened a single eye, not wanting to face it, Johnny was going to be bad, or cry, he doesn't really know but it scares him. A lot.

 

 

"Are you mad?" He asked turning around to face the ceiling, eyes locked on the ceiling.

 

 

"No, no-oh my god" he blabbered, his hands finding his face and pulling it downwards, he was so flustered that Ten would laugh, but not now. It's just not the time. "Why would you think that?" He said more calmly later, with his face still flushed.

 

 

"I mean, I woke up like this, I was scared you'd be mad at life for making me wake up like this, 'cause y'know I'm not a-"

 

 

Ten widened his eyes as he felt the older's lips on his shutting him up, he needed it though, he was freaking out later than expected, and apparently Johnny wasn't, and he was thankful for that because if it wasn't for him he'd have all of his shit lost by now. 

 

 

Anyways, Ten always liked his kisses, he just knew how much to give and how much to take, sometimes soft kisses were shared between them, and some other times, when only lovers were awake, they'd exchange the most sensual and dirty kisses, they'd end up with bruised lips and necks and chests and pretty much all those places that only eachother see, and Ten always liked that. But right now, he's loving the way the taller is hovering over him, his frame looking way bigger and his shoulders broader and, he's never called Johnny "daddy" but he feels like doing it (he feels like fangirling over his fucking boyfriend), he wants to cling to him and kiss him until he has non existent lips.

 

 

Their kiss deepened right when Ten swings a leg over Johnny's hips, pulling him closer to his body, pressing his chest to the smaller- and it was so new the latter broke the kiss just to gasp and stare at the other in awe, which caused him to chuckle and keep kissing him, now pressing his hips between Ten's spread legs.

 

 

At that Ten made the most precious sound Johnny's ever heard (coming from a girl), arching his back he flushed his clothed chest to the latter's flat one, giving him access to his neck, which he was abusing with his lips, and tongue, and teeth. A hand roamed around his thigh, so softly it made him get goosebumps as traveled further up, it cupped his ass while the other one found it's way to his belly.

 

 

It was just enough to let know where Johnny was going, and Ten was so nervous he felt like he was seventeen again and losing his virginity, since everything was so different right now, his chest didn't quite flush completely with Johnny's, he felt so small, smaller than usual, most of his blood was rushing between his legs, and he felt swollen, like when you burn your leg when the water is too hot, but he also feels his boxers sticking to his skin, and it should feel disgusting since he's obviously not used to that, but he likes it. 

 

 

"I'm going to eat you out" he hears, and feels the breath on his legs, when did Johnny get there? 

 

 

He puts his hands on Ten's knees, pushing them together and raising his ankles, kissing his calves he reaches out to trace a finger on the dark spot that decorated the smaller's grey boxers, making Ten want more, the slight pressure is enough to make him widen his eyes- but not enough to make him even gasp; then he reaches the waistband, pulling it and dragging it across his legs, revealing the glistening, swollen and shaved pussy that was demanding to be fucked, completely ruined. Johnny bit his lip as he spread once again Ten's legs and laid on his belly, he felt soft kisses and rough suckles in his inner thighs, the place where those and his pussy met, and finally, finally a flat tongue covering all of it, he hadn't realized how hot he felt until Johnny's tongue felt kind of cold.

 

 

He propped himself on his elbows, making eye contact with his boyfriend, who looked so good with his hair brushing Ten's belly, a mouth full and glistening eyes. He took Johnny's hand in his, guiding his finger to his mouth, sucking on it at the same time Johnny flicked his tongue all over his pussy, then he pushed Ten on the bed with a hand on his tit, not forgetting to pinch his nipple- he spread his labia to expose the pink insides, placing his thumb on his clit and rubbing it while he took a moment just to stare.

 

 

"Ohmygod Ten" he gasped getting away from between the other's way too smooth legs "you're creamy"

 

 

And Ten had no fucking idea what it meant, but the way Johnny resumed eating him out like it was the most delicious thing he's ever had on his mouth- pointing his tongue and pushing it in, then flattening it and dragging it all the way to his clit and biting it so softly but so good it just made him turn a chuckle into a moan. Johnny was so good at this he felt bad for all the times he turned down a rim job, but he just couldn't compare it, he had to work more on this one than on his ass hole, he made disgusting slurping sounds and swallowed too hard, but it was good, so it's not like he'll complain.

 

 

"Fuck me, fuckme fuckmeplease please" he said when it got too much, dropping his thighs wider, threading his hand in Johnny's hair, pulling it and the massaging his scalp, always caring.

 

 

"Okay" he said planting a last kiss on his entrance, so dirty it could get in a porno "fuck yes, okay" he said and then kissed Ten. He could taste himself there, on the older's tongue, and lips, it was saltier than cum (he knew because they've tried snowballing before. Ten likes it), but it was a taste that if he wasn't completely gay he'd be more than okay with it; even the smell lingered on Johnny's cheeks and chin.

 

 

"Like this?" 

 

 

"Yeah"

 

 

"Condom?"

 

 

"Just don't come inside"

 

 

Johnny stared. Then nodded. It's not like Ten was a girl, really.

 

 

Ten watched as Johnny licked his palm and with the help of precum he made his whole dick wet enough so he didn't- oh wait. Right. It's going into a pussy this time, the slick is enough. Ten is so wet he could put his legs together and feel the wetness soak them, but the way it dripped down to his ass hole was enough evidence.

 

 

He stretched on top of him properly, his hand on the side of Ten's head, he lowered his hips just so it was lying on top of the shiny pussy, he grabbed his dick and placed it at the entrance, looking at Ten he slowly entered, just the tip was in. Ten felt pain, but it wasn't completely bad, it traveled up his spine making him get goosebumps and make his nipples stand tall on his chest. Yeah, it was good. Johnny kept sliding in until he was fully inside, Ten counted to four before Johnny was moving, the drag inside was good, warm, he felt the other's balls slapping his ass, he wasn't exactly gentle, never has been, but he wasn't rough either, he moved his hips the exact same way when he was dancing, painfully slow and hard. He plastered kisses on Ten's neck, sucked and bit his chest, right where the swelling of his tit began forming and traveled again to his lips, more like sucking on his tongue and teeth clashing together and moans and whimpers swallowed between them.

 

 

Johnny is good with girls as well, Ten decides. He worms a hand down to touch himself, thank god his boyfriend was raised up in the air enough so it didn't have to be awkward, he circled his middle and ring finger on his clit, he matches the speed with Johnny's thrusts, earning a "shitshitshit, you're so hot baby" from him. He feels him dragging all the way out, and places the head back inside, then thrusting into him so hard he ends up letting out a breath that sounded more like a whimper. 

 

 

Johnny settles on his knees and puts Ten's legs on his shoulders, the angle changing for the better- it made a long moan come out from both of their lips, it felt deeper like this, after thrusting with no rhythm set whatsoever it still made Ten feel like bursting, he felt the not so different pit on his lower abdomen, he clawed Johnny's wrist and gasped, even he could feel himself tensing up, his feet were hot and curling and

 

 

"Not yet, baby" Johnny said pulling out, looking at Ten directly in the eyes, and the smaller felt like murdering him, it could be the best orgasm of his life and Johnny denied it, but his will to do so stopped when the taller sighed and leaned in to plant kisses on his abdomen, his ribs and his nipples, when he reached his lips he kissed so softly it could fit in a cheesy teenager movie with rain pouring down on them and all, Johnny was always so lovely and so caring and he always had in mind giving him most of the pleasure, the love.

 

 

"Turn around" he whispered against his lips, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers. "And grab the headboard"

 

 

Ten did. He didn't know what to expect but he just knew it was going to be good.

 

 

He spread his legs a bit and felt how Johnny settled between them, his dick resting on the other's ass, he slid his hand across his chest, not really stopping, just massaging his front while kisses were being planted on his back, Johnny was so full of surprises, one second fucking him roughly and the next one making love to him.

 

 

See: he shoved his dick all the way, making Ten gasp in surprise, he was too focused on the lips on his shoulder blades and the hand caressing his thigh, Johnny was still hugging him close to his chest, his heart beating so hard he could feel it- he could feel everything.

 

 

"I can touch you everywhere like this" the taller said as he slipped his hand to rub Ten's clit, making him jolt and shudder, a soft whimper left his lips as he threw his head back and tried to meet Johnny's thrusts, his tits bouncing heavily everytime, and Ten found it amazing to watch.

 

 

The pit was back, he was so close already and so worked up and Johnny's fingers felt so good and his dick much better and the hard breathing that echoed the room was so good he could make a song out of it and

 

 

"fuckfuckfuck Johnny" he moaned slurred words as he let go of the head board and gripped Johnny's thigh and turned around to kiss him while he rode out his orgasm, his whole body tensed and his armpits were sweating so much and his hair was stick to his back, somehow all he could feel was the blood on his pussy, dripping wet with his cum and so warm and tight; he wondered what Johnny felt inside him. It was all so much he wanted to scream his boyfriend's name so loudly for the whole neighbourhood to hear how good they fucked- how good his boyfriend fucked him.

 

 

"Shit, baby" Johnny chuckled behind him steading his pace, removing his hand from his clit and loudly sucking his fingers. Somehow Ten didn't want Johnny to stop, he could tell he was close as well from his breathing- he did this thing where he buries his face wherever it lands and breathes so hard trough his nose it sounds worrying, like it hurts- but oh.

 

 

"Johnny-johnny stop" 

 

 

And he didn't really right then, he whimpered and slowly got out.

 

 

"Come on my tits" 

 

 

Ten said bluntly turning around, his cheeky smile creeping up his face, widening even more when he saw Johnny's face- confusion and lust and excitement all at once, it was so hot.

 

 

"Allright- okay, fuckyes okay" he breathed out taking himself in his hand "how do you want it?"

 

 

"Fuck them" the smaller said laying down, his hair disheveled and spread out on the pillows, his tits laying almost flat and slopping to the sides, his nipples brown and still standing tall, it was cold after all. Johnny cupped them as he straddled Ten's waist, rubbing he tip on one of the nipples, then placing his dick between his tits, and pushing them together he was surrounded by warmth once again, his dick was still so wet he didn't need lube to start thrusting again, watching as Ten smiled and poked out his tongue to try to reach the tip. "You fucked me so good and I came so hard" he muttered trying to make eye contact with the older, who seemed so lost in the pleasure his eyes didn't focus "come twice as hard baby, we haven't done this in so long" Ten spoke shit, they fucked last week, but Johnny didn't seem to mind.

 

 

Instead he panted heavily and his grip on Ten't tits was so hard he worried if they would bruise, his pace erratic- then it was, white, warm spurts painted Ten's chest and neck and chin, he fucked the flesh until he was chuckling from oversensitivity.

 

 

"Lay down, I'll clean" Ten kissed Johnny's forehead as he threw himself into the bed, stopping when the older flicked a finger over his cum and fed it to Ten, who collected a bit more and put it on his tongue, not completely swallowing and passing it to his boyfriend through a kiss, Ten was kind of disappointed in Johnny for not liking it as much as he did. But still.

 

 

"Don't leave, wait until it dries"

 

 

"Oh my god Johnny and you call me nasty"

 

 

"You are though"

 

 

Ten grabbed the pants he left on the chair the night before and wiped his chest with it, letting it fall back on the floor and he jumped on the bed, giggly and smiley and bubbly. You know, his usual self.

 

 

"You're good" Ten sighed, the older looked at him in confusion "with girls I mean"

 

 

Johnny clicked his tongue.

 

 

"I'll just be always good with you"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> um did you like it
> 
> talk to me i promise i'm not that awkward


End file.
